


I Keep Falling Apart

by fathercrowleys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Minor Character Death, Needles, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathercrowleys/pseuds/fathercrowleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harlow Hardy is a hunter who finds herself in a sticky situation, but thankfully the ‘abilities’ of one Sam Winchester save her from turning into something she would normally hunt. Only it didn’t save her brothers. Now she’s left alone without a family and the boys know that far too well to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Keep Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what to say about this other than it’s a pairing that’s extremely close to my heart. angelmycas (on tumblr) and I have had this plot now for a while and we’ve developed it into something brilliant. I hope you all enjoy this and as always, happy reading.

**NOVEMBER 29TH, 2006** — _PEORIA, ILLINOIS_

“I don’t know, Dean... I’ve just got a feeling that this vision... whatever it is... I don’t know. I just feel like it’s right.. I know you don’t believe me, but we **have**  to check this out,” his intuition was kicking in and the _abilities_ that he had were sparking up at the moment. 

Whenever Sam found himself with a sinking feeling in his gut that something bad was about to happen, he saw it happen—almost a premonition of sorts. He’d just woken up from a deep sleep earlier, seeing a young woman with dark brunette hair and a jawline for days with bright blue eyes being attacked in a vampire nest. She was beaten down in the process of fighting back against them and her skills within the physical violence department were quite good. That brought the question of how the hell she was capable of that, though—was she a hunter? The one thing that really tripped his trigger though, was that Gordon was there. He was literally right there and he sat back and watched her become vamp chow.

“Can you drive just a _little_ faster?” the younger Winchester was extremely persistent when it came to this particular situation at hand. He knew that something about this whole thing wasn’t even close to being normal, aside from her being an innocent victim of a vampire ambush, of course. His knee slowly began to bounce up and down as he gazed outside of the Impala on their drive. He wet his lips before scratching the back of his neck vigorously; anxious didn’t even **begin** to describe the young man of twenty-four.

The Impala pulled off of the highway to a gravel road that would lead them lord knows where. Dean glanced over at his little brother—who was surveying the surroundings to see where they needed to go—with a roll of the eyes. Just about a quarter of a mile down the gravel road, a beaten up, broken down, and just quite frankly an extremely dilapidated house sat off on a few acres with a couple of outbuildings.

“Here!” Sam shouted, startling Dean just a bit; enough to make him swerve Baby. “It’s right here. Stop the damn car!” Dean pulled the Impala into a long drive up to the house where Sam nearly leaped from the car while it was still moving. A growl and a huff left Dean’s thin lips as he exited the vehicle as well to head to the trunk to grab a few ‘supplies’ for their venture into the house. Sam already had everything they needed. A machete in his hand as well as injections of dead man’s blood.

“Sam... Look,” Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulder, dropping them both to the ground. Sam fell with a hard thud to his knees, peering over the trunk of the Impala. His eyes darted around the scene until they stopped at probably the only window that **wasn’t**  boarded on the entire horribly decaying establishment—there was a petite woman inside with a familiar face holding a knife to her throat. His immediate reflex was to try and jump up and save her, but Dean grabbed him again. After all, this was how his vision began.

“Dean! Let me go! This is how it starts, damn it. Gordon must be in cahoots with the alpha... He’s gonna get her killed!” Sam spat venom with his words and how powerful they came out; he wanted, no, he **needed** to save her.

“Yeah, and you’re gonna get _us_  killed, Sammy!” his hushed tone was followed by Dean’s hand letting up. “There’s only one way we can do this... We gotta go in there quietly and then let all hell break loose with guns-a-blazin’ on those sons a bitches. Alright?”

Sam nodded his head, knowing **exactly** what they needed to do here. Sam and Dean made their way to their feet, creeping rather quickly into the ram-shackled abode for the nasty creatures with their weapons of choice on them. Sam took the lead, shuffling down the entry way to what quite possibly could have been a lovely home once upon a time. He came along a room that voices sounded from. The door was closed, the voices inaudible at the moment, but Sam looked to Dean and vice versa.

“On three,” the elder Winchester spoke, signaling with his hands one, two, and three. Sam and Dean both lifted a leg, kicking in the door before the ambush started. Vamps—for lack of a better word—flew at them from all angles, but the speed and agility that both boys possessed allowed them to expertly decapitate each one. That is, until they were down to the so-called _hunter_ , Gordon, and the alpha who was holding the brunette with his fangs at her throat.

“The Winchesters! Ah... It’s been a bit, hasn’t it? Dean. Sam,” Gordon’s eyes flicked toward them whilst he raised a hand to motion to the alpha not to kill the girl. “You see, boys... I say jump, my friend here says how high. So If I give the go ahead... he turns Harlow. Which is actually a huge shame. She’s a good hunter—she just doesn’t know how to stay out of business that isn’t her own.” 

Gordon explained why the petite woman was being held captive with a bit of a cackle to his laughter that rumbled lowly from his throat. Sam’s eyes moved their way over to the terrified woman that was being held by the vampire. Their eyes locked for a moment, Sam giving her a verbal nod that he was going to save her at all costs. Dean, of course, was making a face a pure amusement at how Gordon thought he was the hottest thing since sliced bread.

“Do you think this is a funny situation, Dean?” he asked, but the thing was, he had no idea what was about to happen. Unbeknownst to him, while the Winchester boys kept him and the alpha distracted, good ol’ Uncle Bobby had weaseled his way up the gravel road to the building. He made his way out of his beat up vehicle and through the bushes to an open window. Stealthily, he climbed inside and took position behind the large alpha holding the petite girl. A long syringe full of dead man’s blood was in both hands, ready to inject them right into each side of the alpha’s neck.

“No... but that dumb ass look you’re gonna have on your face after Bobby injects your friend over here with dead man’s blood is gonna be kinda cute,” Dean with his typical smart mouthed nature allowed Bobby to know that it was time. The alpha was clueless and Bobby quickly injected him which prompted Gordon to turn and look as the alpha dropped and Sam darted forth for the girl. Gordon raised his gun to shoot either Bobby or Sam, but Dean cut him off at the pass, raising his own gun to shoot Gordon in the shoulder. It would be enough to knock him down for a period of time long enough to get their damsel in distress out of the house and take off.

Bobby helped Sam with Harlow out to the car while Dean **took care** of Gordon. It was apparent what was about to happen and as soon as the three of them were outside standing next to the Impala. The loud echoing of multiple gunshots rang out while Sam looked over the delicate flower of a woman before him. Bobby helped to make sure that she wasn’t hurt or anything.

“Hey... I’m Sam. This is my Uncle Bobby Singer and the other guy in there is my brother, Dean. Are you okay? I—I know that Gordon said you’re a hunter, but you see... It’s kind of our job to make sure everyone’s alright. So... You okay?” Sam’s tone was soft and his smile that followed was even more friendly and gentle than the voice. The young woman nodded her head, taking a moment to finally just _breathe_. She immediately began to let out a soft sob with salty droplets rolling down her cheeks. Sam thought he’d done something wrong or maybe she was hurt, but Harlow waved his and Bobby’s thoughts off.

“The nest... They killed my brothers. We were a **family**  of hunters. You know how that is, from what I hear,” a delicate hand raised with her index fingers flicking away tears on her cheeks. “I don’t have anyone now... No one at all.” Sam felt for her, as he felt like he didn’t have anyone either when he split from Dean and his dad and went to Stanford. Sure, it was the best thing he’d ever done (or so he thought at the time) but he felt alone until he met Jessica and his friends at the time. 

Sam looked up at Bobby before sighing softly, “You’re right... I know how that is. I also know how it is to lose a family member to this... _stuff_. Both of my parents, actually. Dean and Bobby are the only people I have left in this world. I don’t know what I’d do without them.” He nibbled as his bottom lip before looking toward the front door to the house where Dean was exiting the scene of the crime. The younger brother motioned to his older sibling, stepping away from Harlow after motioning with a finger that he would be right back. He jogged over to Dean, dropping his head with sadness as he was about to break the news to him that Harlow was on her own.

“Dean... This girl’s got literally no one. We can’t just save her and then say, ‘oh, you’re on your own now.’ That’s not how we do things,” he stressed to Dean how important it was that they not let her on her own. “If it’s a huge deal... She’s my responsibility. I just can’t leave it on my conscience that we saved her only to leave her alone.” Dean pondered on the thought for a moment before nodding, agreeing with Sam. A tiny smile spread across thin lips just before he patted Dean’s shoulder and headed back off toward Harlow.

“Hey,” he started, standing before the brunette. “Dean and I think it’d be best if you stayed with us for a bit. We’re all hunters here, and we know what it’s like to lose the people who mean the most. So I guess this is me asking if you’d come along with us...” The extremely tall Winchester gave a bit of a goofy smile toward Harlow, shoving his hands into the pockets of his heavy carhartt jacket. Harlow threw her arms around Sam, hugging him in a tight embrace. He was quite caught off guard by the sudden sign of gratitude, but he wrapped his arms around her as well, hugging her a bit.

“C’mon. Bobby, Dean, and I will take you back to his place. Get you cleaned up and then maybe we can go get some food if you’re hungry,” the optimist at all times in Sam Winchester showed through as he pulled back out of the hug. His eyes glanced down at the small woman whom they’d just saved from a certain death or at least being turned into one of the things they hated most. Sam felt like he’d just saved the world, but honestly it was not a huge deal.

Bobby motioned for Harlow to follow him to his vehicle where they climbed in to head back to his place. It was going to take quite a few hours to get from Peoria to Bobby’s home in Sioux Falls, but it was the best thing that they all could do right then. Bobby’s car started to head off toward the highway and this caused Sam and Dean to quickly climb into the Impala. Dean turned his head toward Sam as he started up the car and began to speed off toward the highway as well.

Now the only question in mind was a rather complicated one—how in the hell were they going to deal with _**this**_?


End file.
